A Beutiful Girl
by DracosSexyBeast
Summary: Hey so theres this new girl at Hogworts and shes really pretty but she has a secret! R and R more chaps soon!
1. they Meet

A/N This is My 1st fic so plz R and R!!! Kthnx.  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine EXCEPT my char and the plot k?  
  
So k, Hermioe died in year 4 at hogworts instead of cedric cuz she was picked as the other hogworts champ and voldermort killed her off.  
  
It was the first day of Year 8 at Hogworts for harry and ron (A/N that's right, Dumbledore added a year!!) and they were sitting on the benches at the Hogworts express platform. Harry and ron were wearing what they always did which was jeans tshirt and then robes over it, but there was a girl sitting nearby who was wearing something different which was like this. It was her hair was died pink and blue adn purple and done up in two little balls at the sides of her head and then it was spikeed at the edns. And then she was wearing a green mini skirt with safetypins in the hem and a purple haltertop with gir from invader zim on it, and her soks were printed with pizzas and she wore bitkenstock sandals with it. Her eyes were a piercing, grassy and limey at the same time, green. And she wore black lip stick and nail polish and red eye liner.  
  
"Who do You think that babe is," Asked Ron to Harry.  
  
"I Don't know, she looks like shes our age but shes new, so maybe shes a freshman who took some Skelegrow?" Harry therized.  
  
"Wow well nevermind heres the train, maybe shed like to sit with us?"  
  
***** NOW FROM GIRLS PERSPECTIVE *********  
  
Alexandriana Persephony Brittaney Riddle, or Andria as every one called her, sat at the bench on the plat form. Every one else was so much different dressed from her and from where she came from, Young Witches Correctional Academy, every one dressed like her. (A/N that's right, theres a correctionl facility for witches who wear to many muggle clothes, etc!) She was nervous so she reached in to her back pack and took out a brownie she ate it and then went to the bath rooms. Andria walked into a stall and pointed her wand at the door and said, "ok now no one can hear what I'm noing in here." Then she kneeled in front of the toilet and put her fingers in her throat and barfed and wiped her fingers on the toilet paper. Much better Andria thought. She walked back to her bench and saw that the train was there.  
  
She walked to a place and saw two boys one with red hair one with black sitting there. Hey can I sit here she asked them.  
  
"Whoot whoow of course you can!" Said Ron eagerly until Harry hit him  
  
"My friends a little stupid and he means you are welcome to join us, I'm harry and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Andria and who are you?"  
  
"Ron" he said "Nice to meet you and I think you are really pretty"  
  
"Wow well I'm really not I'm so fat" Moaned Andria  
  
"No your not, your so skinny" said Harry Looking at the way her ribs poked through her flimsy tshirt beneath her gorgeous breasts.  
  
Ok well whatever said Andria. She bought a Caldron Cake and began to eat it. "I'll be back wheres the loo on this train?" She asked  
  
"The girls loo is at the end of the train" Harry answered and when Andria had gone he said to Ron "do You think somethings wrong with her?"  
  
"Hells no" Ron said eagerly "she's hott!"  
  
So wut do y'all think, R and R plz!!! 


	2. Sorted

Ok so I don't know what you mean Ladyslash by Mary Sue parody, btu I think I'm supposed to be offended but so you know I DON'T CARE what you think cause the story isn't even stuarted yet! So heres next chap that I started writing right after posted first one, hope you like it  
  
again this isn't mine except Andria and plot. Oh and there's something interesting about Andria that you wont find out till later!  
  
so Andria got back from the loo to find harry and Ron playing Exploding snap and she remembered how she used to play that game in the facility with her friends from there and she sat down on her seat and began to watch quietly.  
  
"Hey andria did you want to play with us" Said Ron quizzically as he eyed her body.  
  
"Actually no because that game makes me sad, I used to play it with my friends at home," said Andria sadly.  
  
"is this your first time form home?" Said Harry  
  
"No it isn't and I don't want to talk about it anymore" and she took out a copy of the standard book of spells and began to read about spells.  
  
"Ok sorry" said Harry and then to Ron "do you remember how much Hermione loved to play exploding snap, she never liked wizard chess but she liked this. I miss her a lot don't you."  
  
"Whos Hermione?" Said Andria, Harry answered, "She was our friend who died in our fourth year at Hogworts, we miss her alot beause she was the brains of our group."  
  
"Oh so you used to have a friend who was a girl? I'm a girl I can be your friend" said Andria eagerly because she didn't have any Hogworts friends yet. "I was thinking maybe more than friends" Ron said longingly and he moved on his seat a little closer to Andria.  
  
"Hey here we are" said Harry hastily putting away the snap cards and glad to have something to talk about that didnt make him so uncomfy. They all stood up and walked out of the traindoor and sat down on the carriages that would take them to the school.  
  
"So what's Hogworts like?" Asked Andria curiousily. "It's cool, you'll like it a lot, so where are you from again?" said Ron. "I'm from a town outside London, wow this is a gorgeous school!" said Andria as they aproached the castle and the coaches stopped and they walked up to the doors.  
  
In the greathall, Harry and ron said goodbye to Andria as they sat down at the Gryffendorr table, Andria went with Mcgonnagal to be sorted. The hat fell over her eyes and the voice piped up, "wow your wicked nice, maybe you'd do best in huffle puff? Oh wait, but I can now see that you and your redheaded friend are meant to be, it's all in the future, you are destined to be in GRYFFENDORR!" yelled the hat, and Andria went to the table and sat down.  
  
"So I'm going to be sharing a dorm with you guys," Said Andria happily as she started to eat a piece of pie and very fast too. "I'm glad cause you guys are cool." "Well I think your not only cool but really gorge-"said Ron before Harrry stuck a piece of cake in his mouth. "Im not gorging" said Andria indiggnatly as she finished her fifth piece of pie, "I'm just really hungry, so now I'm going to go to the dorm."  
  
"but hey, you don't know where it is, I'm a prefect and so I'm going to show you," Said ron as he walked out the door after her, but Andria was already headed to the loos.  
  
So yah, as you an see Andria's screwed up, wait and see just how much more screwed up she is and so keep reading!!! 


	3. the Potion

A/N I'm lovin this fic! Hope all y'all are lovin it as much as I am, so keep R and Ring!  
  
so then ron followed Andria to the loos, but couldn't go in because they were girls loos. But he could hear her saying a weird kind of spell and then it was all silent, he couldnt hear her peeing or anything at all, so he tried to open the door but rmemeberd that he could get in big trougpble especially being a Prefect.  
  
So when andria came out of the loos Ron said, "hey is everything okay cause it was awful quiet in there, are you upset?" "no everythings fine show me to the dorms." "oh ok." So they went to the gryffendorr portrithole.  
  
"Whats the password again, oh yeah thestral soup" Said Ron to the fat lady and the portrit opened nad they fell in to the common room wich was full of chairs and stuff. "o.k. so the girls dorms are through that door there, have a good night and be sure your nice and comfy in the dorm to night" Ron told Andria and she went through the door to the girls dorm and she got in to her bed.  
  
In the morning she went down stairs to the common room and found ron already sitting there with harry, and they all went down to breakfast. "Hey so what are classes like here" Asked Andria, "well they are very standard, you learn to transfigure stuff and stuff like that, but the potions teacher sucks, he's really mean," Harry told Andria with a scowl on his face. "And we have potions first, Snape sucks a lot," Said Ron handing scheduls to the eighth years.  
  
so after breakfast and after andria had barfed they all went to potions. "o.k. class today we are going to make a calorie reducing potion, yiou sprinkle it on your food and it auto matically makes it less calories and so you dont gain weight, you understand class" said Snape with a big sneer, and they all began to make the potion. It was a hard potion and so most of them couldnt do it but Andrias potion came out perfect, she was concentrating realy hard because she wanted to be able to make the best calorie reducing potion in order to get skinny. She copied down the potion ingredients and sliped it into her bag and although Ron was to busy checking her out to notice Harry noticed and when she sliped a bottle of the potion in her bag.  
  
"Hey andria theres a hogsmead trip on Saturday, do you want to go with me and we can hng out and stuff" Said Ron to Andria, "oh whats hogsmead," Asked Andria "it's just a little town, come on let's go itll be fun." "ok" said Andria and they signed up to go to hogsmead and secretly Ron wanted it to be a date but Andria just wanted a friend.  
  
That night in the eighth year dorms Andria listened to Lavendar and Parvati talk about the boys in their year, "yeah so dean is probably the hottest, but I think harry is the nicest I guess" Parvati wispered to Lavender "yeah he's so nice but I think shamus is the hottest." And andria wondered why ron was never mentioned because she thought he was very nice. She ate a Caldron Cake then went to the loos to barf, "do you notice she goes to the loo alot" Pondered Lavender "yeah I noticed that to, wonder if she has a bladder control prob" "hahahaha"  
  
But what Andria had was far more serious than a bladder control problem as she leaned over the toilet and barfed up her caldron cake and thought about the calorie potion she would make the next morning really early. 


End file.
